


I Can't Fly Solo When There's You

by BakerGrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Endgame Niall Horan/Harry Styles, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin, Narry - Freeform, Niall is 24, One Shot, harry is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerGrey/pseuds/BakerGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works in an office building alongside Louis and Liam.<br/>Liam's sort of got a thing with Zayn.<br/>Louis has a thing with Eleanor.<br/>Harry's flying solo.<br/>He's pretty sated with the setup until one day he's not.<br/>Darn the creature with bleached blonde hair, blue eyes and an Irish accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Fly Solo When There's You

**Author's Note:**

> Niall and Harry have gotten under my skin.  
> This is the result.

Ask Harry what it is he does exactly and he’d struggle to tell you.

It’s got to do with refunds, that much he does know.

Refunds and answering a _lot_ of phone calls.

It’s not what he had envisioned himself doing this early on in life, he’s only just turned twenty three, but it pays the bills.

And that’s what he’s got to worry about now that he’s a _grown up._

It’s not all that bad. He’s got Louis and Liam who are stuck in the exact same position.

Liam works three cubicles down and, luckily for Harry, Louis works on the floor below.

They used to be in the same department, working side by side, but honestly, Louis likes to distract and Harry got little work done.

There’s Zayn too, who happens to be Liam’s _not_ boyfriend, he works five floors up.

Harry had once asked Liam what it was he did up there; _‘Something fancy that pays a lot’_ was all the response he got.

But Zayn is nice looking and he treats Liam well, even if the latter is afraid to admit that he has non platonic feelings towards the other.

Zayn made it pretty clear what his intentions were, Liam just enjoys pretending that he’s too blind to see them.

So that’s them, a trio, plus Zayn, and Harry’s pretty sated with the setup.

Until one day he’s not.

***

 “Liaaaam, talk to me,” He’s leaning against the divider separating Liam from his neighbouring colleagues.

“I’m working Harry, you know, like _you_ should be,” Liam doesn’t look at him, he’s too busy typing away at his keyboard.

“Louis would talk to me,” Harry pouts petulantly, because it’s true, he would, _and probably never stop,_ if experience is anything to go by.

“Well you know where to find him.”

“God, why am I even friends with you?”

“Because I’m one of few who can tolerate your hair Haz,” Liam calls out to him as he’s heading back to his desk.

It’s not even 10 am and his incoming calls are already starting to queue up, he clears his throat, plasters on his best fake smile, even though the person on the other end can’t see it, and puts on his headset.

“This is Harry Styles of Education for Adults speaking, how may I help you?”

It’s one of _those_ phone calls, a student at the Learning Centre wanting a full refund due to a tube strike. It’s been two weeks since the woman failed to attend the course and thus the refund request is deemed out of policy. Harry tries explaining that to her but she’s a stubborn cow, and if he acts a tad unprofessionally towards the end of the call, well, no one has to know.

“Pretty harsh mate,” And then he’s turning his turning his attention to his right, where he’s met by a face he hasn’t seen before.

“I-I’m sorry?” He’s stuttering because he’s been caught off guard.

“That last phone call…” The blonde, who Harry thinks has an Irish accent, is explaining slowly.

“Right, right, just a busy morning is all.”

Blondie is grinning at him from across the divider.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” He tells Harry with a wink.

“Who are you exactly?”

“Niall Horan,” He extends a pale hand towards him.

He shakes his hand for a quick second only, his hands are probably clammy.

“You must be Linda’s replacement whilst she’s on leave.”

“Hole in one,” Niall quips and for some reason Harry stores the information that Niall is a potential golfing fan into a compartment of his brain.

“Well I’m Harry.”

“Yeah I know,” And then Niall is ducking down and settling into his desk.

He glances at his reminders and there in bold is indeed a clear statement that the new replacement starts today.

Only Harry hadn’t expected him to be so blonde, so blue eyed and well, _pretty._

He swears to god he could see freckles.

“You gonna answer that?” Niall is peering over the parting at him, head inclined towards Harry’s phone.

He nearly jumps before murmuring a ‘yes’, definitely not thinking about Niall’s shiny lips during the call.

***

He meets with Louis and Liam for lunch, because it’s what they do every day, except for Thursdays when Harry works late.

There’s a coffee shop down the road that does bagels Louis obsessed with, it’s closed on Friday’s though, so they have to suffer one day in their building’s cafeteria.

Good thing for them it’s a Monday.

“You’re looking tired Lou, long weekend?” Liam asks.

They’ve squished into a corner both and Harry’s staring down at his coffee, stirring its black contents with his spoon.

“Eleanor wants me to meet her parents,” He sighs dramatically, teeth sinking into his cranberry muffin.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes, I mean no, maybe?” He drops his head against the table top.

“What’s wrong?” Liam’s doing all the questioning.

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Give off Louis, everyone likes you,” Harry contributes after his prolonged silence.

“But I don’t want them to like me; I need them to love me.”

“They will,” Liam smiles whilst patting his friend helpfully on the back.

“You don’t know that!”

“Just shut up and eat your muffin you prat.”

Louis glares up at the curly haired brunette but he does as he’s told.

“Good man,” Harry praises.

“Speaking of good men, where is Zayn this fine afternoon?” It’s Louis turn to be inquisitive.

“How should I know?” Liam shrugs.

Louis scoffs and shares a knowing look with Harry but they don’t say anything about it.

“So guys, any good gossip from the fourth floor?”

Liam wipes froth from his upper lip turning his gaze towards Harry.

“We work at an Adult Learning College, not Mode.”

“Did you just refer to Ugly Betty?” Louis asks incredulously.

“Who was that blonde bloke you were talking to?” Liam cuts in a second later.

“What blonde bloke?” Louis pries, earlier question forgotten.

Harry wants to punch Liam right in the face, but they’re friends so instead he settles for flipping him off.

“He’s just Linda’s temporary replacement.”

“Pregnant Linda?”

“Yes, pregnant Linda.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s not pregnant any more if she’s on maternity leave,” Liam adds very unhelpfully.

Louis shoves his shoulder “Tell me about this blonde.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”  Because honestly, there isn’t.

“His name is Niall, he’s twenty-four and he’s from Ireland,” When Liam isn’t working he’s all sure for opening his big gob.

“Ooh Irish, haven’t you got a thing for accents Haz?”

“No.” 

Even if Niall’s accent _is_ quite easy on the ears, doesn’t mean to say Harry’s got a thing for it.

He’s only spoken to the guy once.

“You should ask him to eat lunch with us,” Louis suggests, with Liam nodding in support, although Harry’s pretty sure he’s just happy he and Zayn aren’t the main topic of conversation.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because he’s new and it’s your responsibility to make him feel welcome.”

“Then _you_ make him feel welcome Lou.”

“Come on, he sits right next to you, I’d have to go up a whole floor!”

“Forget it,” Harry snaps.

“Fine,” Louis agrees, but he can tell this won’t be the last he hears of it.

***

The following day Louis comes up to fourth floor at about 11.30.

“Good Morning Harry.”

He swivels round in his chair, pulling his headset off.

“What do you want Lou?” He’s fully aware that his best friend is very capable of making a big spectacle.

“I was just wondering if – Oh hello, you must be new,” He’s turning away from Harry and leaning over into Niall’s cubicle.

Harry watches as Niall looks up at his friend.

“Yeah I am,” Harry definitely doesn’t watch the way his lips stretch over his perfect teeth.

“It’s nice to meet you; I’m Louis, work on the floor below, good mates with Harry here.”

“Lucky me,” Harry grumbles and Louis presses down onto his toes with the heel of his work shoe.

“I’m Niall.”

“That’s an interesting name.”

“I think it’s perfectly normal,” Harry mutters under his breath earning another toe crushing.

“Thanks,” Niall seems oblivious to his adlibs.

“You should grab some lunch with us today,” Louis offers.

Harry wants to push him back into the elevator.

“Us?”

“Yeah, me, Haz, Liam,” Louis points blindly to where Liam is sat “And maybe Zayn, he works upstairs.”

“You don’t have-” Harry begins but he’s cut off by Niall’s “Sure thing.”

“Great,” Louis almost claps with glee “See you boys later,” And then he’s practically skipping towards the lift.

“Didn’t he want something from you?” Niall asks, an eyebrow raised.

Harry shoots him a sheepish smile and shrug of his shoulders.

“That’s Louis for you, he’s an… odd one.”

“So you must like odd then? Seeing as how you’re friends with him.”

“I guess,” He chuckles and then he’s putting his headset back on and taking another call.

****

The five of them crowd into a booth.

Zayn slides in next to Liam and Harry knows that Louis hovers at the end so that he’ll have to sit beside Niall.

Louis decides that he doesn’t want to eat his lunch feeling cramped so he pulls a single chair and takes up residence at the head of the table.

Harry’s too nervous to eat but Niall seems to have the appetite of four men.

“Fast metabolism,” He explains as he digs into his third croissant, jam staining the side of his mouth.

There’s no way in hell Harry watches the way his pink tongue cleans up the mess.

No way at all.

Harry gulps down his fresh lemonade to calm himself down.

He’s known Niall two days and he’s already acting like a perverted fool.

He can see Louis’s content smirk out of the corner of his eye.

He’s not one for violence but his friends might just drive him to it.

Instead he focuses on the fact that Zayn’s got one arm resting behind Liam’s head and Liam isn’t blushing like a virgin for once.

Obviously he isn’t the only one that’s noticed it because Niall asks “So are you guys together?”

Liam’s eyes nearly fall out of their sockets and Louis begins sniggering into his tea.

“No! No way!” Liam defends.

Zayn’s smile drops.

“I mean it’s not like that,” Liam tries to salvage.

Zayn lets out a sigh “I should really get back, I’ve got a meeting in half an hour.”

He waves his goodbye and then he’s halfway out the door, Liam watches him go.

“I’m sorry, I should haven’t said anything,” Niall bites his lip.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, I’m going to use the restroom,” Liam smiles, but Harry knows he feels like shit inside.

He heads towards the back.

Louis lets out a “Jesus.”

Niall taps Harry on the knee.

He nearly jumps out of his skin.

“What exactly is it like?” He asks in a half whisper.

Harry’s tone matches the blonde’s “I don’t think Liam even knows.”

When Liam returns Niall gives him a sympathetic look and just like that lunch is over.

***

Harry invites Liam to his place for an after work drink.

He asks Louis too, only he has to meet Eleanor.

It’s probably better this way because at least now he can talk some sense into Liam about the whole Zayn situation.

Harry’s flat is small but homely and he’s perfectly content with it.

He shrugs off his suit jacket.

“Beer?”

“You know I’m not much of a drinker.”

“Just figured you might want one after today,” Harry raises an eyebrow in question before Liam’s actually nodding.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Liam folds up his jacket and rests it on the couch’s edge.

“Come on Li, talk to me,” Harry smiles softly, giving Liam his beer and sitting down.

“I’d rather just get drunk Haz.”

Harry rolls his eyes.

“Zayn’s not going to wait forever you know.”

Liam leans back into the pillows.

“I’m not asking him too.”

Talking to Liam is sometimes like trying to talk to a goldfish.

“Do you even like  him?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then what’s the real problem here?”

Harry takes a swig of his beer and lets Liam think through his answer.

“It’s just he’s _Zayn_ , you know? He’s a _guy…_ ”

“I didn’t realise that it bothered you.”

“It doesn’t but, but I’ve only ever been with women Harry, I guess I’m just a little bit scared is all.”

Harry gets it, gets that the prospect of an intimate relationship with the same gender can be intimidating, especially if it’s not what you’re used to.

“Why don’t you explain that to him? He’ll understand.”

“I just don’t want him to hate me,” Liam sighs, his shoulders slumping as he sips at his beer.

“He could never hate you, you’re too good for that.”

Liam smiles at him.

“Thanks Haz.”

***

Harry thinks Niall may be trying to drive him insane purposefully.

His trousers seem to be sinfully tight today, and don’t get Harry wrong, he’s all for tight trousers, favours them in fact, but seeing Niall in his black slacks is like a punch to the gut.

It’s only his third day but Harry feels like he might be in another Louis situation, wherein he can’t get any work done, only this time it’s because he can’t stop drooling over Niall’s arse.

They don’t even talk much, just a few questions here and there about certain refund requests, and even that has Harry getting hot under the collar.

It’s been a while since he’s had a crush on someone like this.

Because that’s all it is. A silly crush.

He really wants to hear Niall talk about something other than whiny students so after he ends a call he shuffles over to the parting.

Niall looks up at him with a small smile.

“Everything alright?”

Harry nods before coming up with a plausible reason for being in this situation.

“Are you coming for lunch?”

Niall peers down at his watch “There’s still another hour.”

“Oh no- I didn’t mean _now,_ just in general,” Harry motions his hand in a circle that really isn’t necessary.

“I don’t know mate.”

He’s a little gutted if he’s being honest and Niall probably sees it because then he’s saying

“It’s just that, I think I might have made things a bit awkward yesterday with the whole-”

He nods his blonde head in Liam’s direction.

Harry follows his gaze.

“That? Don’t worry about it, that’s all sorted.”

“Really?” Niall asks almost unbelievingly leaning back in his chair.

“Probably helped if anything.”

“I don’t know about that,” Niall retorts but he’s grinning.

“Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” Harry offers up awkwardly and he may or may not cringe at himself as he turns back to his desk.

***

Turns out that everything really is sorted between Zayn and Liam because they ditch the usual group setting and squander off for their own little lunch date.

“Charming,” Louis snarks as the two walk off together, but he’s smirking so hard Harry’s worried his face might break.

He turns to Harry and Niall.

“Looks like it’s just us, the three amigos.”

Harry knows that this is probably going to be the most uncomfortable lunch hour of his life if the glint in Louis’s eye is anything to go off of.

“You don’t mind do you Niall?”

“No, not all,” He tells Louis sincerely and then Louis is pulling them both through reception with him.

“Honestly Niall, you don’t need to stick with us,” Harry whispers to him once they’re seated at a window table and Louis is ordering their drinks.

“Is my accent that annoying?”

“What? No, definitely not. It’s erm - very nice,”

Niall chuckles “I was kidding mate.”

Harry’s face drops “Oh.”

“I’m glad you like it though,” And Harry knows he’s making fun of him because the corners of his pretty lips are titled upwards in a smirk.

“What does Haz like?” Louis interrupts, placing down their tray.

“My accent,” Niall informs him with a grin.

“Yeah, he’s got a thing for em.”

“No I don’t,” He defends, even though he really _does_ like the sound of Niall’s voice.

He gulps down some coffee; it’s burning hot and the roof of his mouth is bound to peel later on.

“How can you drink it like that?” Niall’s watching him.

Harry stares down at the almost black liquid.

“It’s good?” And fuck him, must he always sound like he’s doubting himself.

Niall scrunches up his eyebrows.

“How do you take it?” Harry tries to pretend that that doesn’t sound a tad sexual.

“Creamy with three sugars.”

“Why three?” Louis pipes in, looking up from where he’s most probably texting Eleanor.

“Because it’s tasty as fuck.”

“Sickly is what it is,” Harry deadpans.

“Coffee is all round disgusting,” Louis declares, and then “Tea for the win.”

“So fucking British,” Niall scolds, but he looks like he finds it amusing.

There’s a moment where they all sip at their hot beverages.

“So have you been in London long then?” Harry asks, because he would actually like to know something about Niall that doesn’t revolve around his eating habits.

“I’ve lived here for about eight months now.”

“We’ve got ourselves a total newbie here Haz,” Louis waggles his eyebrows menacingly.

“Lou,” Harry warns but the other boy is already calling out “Lads night out!”

Harry shakes his head disapprovingly.

“Yes mate,” Niall smiles, biting into a sesame seeded bagel.

Louis pouts at Harry, and then so does Niall.

“Fine,” He agrees reluctantly “But you’ll be the one dealing with-” Harry gestures to Louis “When he’s hammered after two pints.”

Louis glares at him before clapping “We’ll invite the two Romeos, even though they’ve abandoned us today.”

“I can’t believe I’m even saying yes, it’s a Thursday tomorrow and I have to work late.”

His supposed best pal snorts obnoxiously.

“It’ll be fun,” Niall consoles “And I’m working late also, so you’ll have my miserable face there to keep you company.”

“See?” Louis almost dribbles in delight “It’s meant to be.”

Lunch ends, and now Harry has to worry about not making a drunken fool of himself tonight in front of Niall.

 ***

“Hurry up in there Haz!” Louis calls through from the living room.

Harry groans.

“Give me a minute,” He barks back.

His clothes are strewn around him, and he has no idea what’s clean.

He’s standing in his black jeans; they’re ripped at the knees.

“What’s the hold up?” Louis’s voice is closer this time.

Harry doesn’t bother turning to look at him.

“Jesus, wouldn’t kill you to clean up once in a while you know?”

“Shut up Lou.”

“You’re sure going to a lot of effort for Niall huh?” His supposed best friend jibes.

“Am not,” He replies petulantly and just to prove a point he shrugs on the first black shirt in reach.

“Well then let’s go lover boy,” he gives Harry a hearty slap on the back.

Harry scowls as he pulls on his boots but Louis just flashes him a grin that’s oh so Louis.

***

They’re the first ones at the bar, and even though it’s fucking cold outside Louis suggests that they wait for the others.

Harry decides he’s an idiot for not bringing a jacket; the thin sleeves of his shirt do nothing to protect him from the icy weather.

His teeth are chattering when Liam and Zayn rock up.

“Nice of you two to finally re-join us,” Louis smirks, like their coming together is all his doing.

If anything, he has Harry to thank.

“Where’s blondie?” Zayn asks as he pulls his leather jacket tighter around himself. Harry curses him for being smart enough to wear one.

“Isn’t this a little bit weird? Inviting him out for drinks so soon, we’ve only known him three days,” Liam contemplates.

Louis scoffs “He’s Irish, blonde, and Harry fancies the pants off of him, what more do you need to know Li?”

Liam shrugs and Harry thinks it’s probably because he’s used to their normal trio, even letting Zayn in was a struggle for him.

“It’ll be fun,” Zayn reassures.

He pulls out a pack of Marlboros “You don’t mind do you lads?”

They all shake their heads.

“Why so quiet Haz?” Liam nudges his shoulder with his own.

“He’s nervous,” Louis sing songs.

“I’m just cold,” Harry grits out through his teeth.

“Niall!” Louis smiles and Harry turns to see bleached blonde hair approaching.

He wants to faint because does Niall always have to look this good?

Apparently the answer is yes.

“Sorry I’m late boys.”

“No worries, now let’s get inside before Harry’s balls falls off.”

By now Harry’s trained himself to avoid smacking Louis’s face at every chance he gets.

Zayn stubs out his fag and they all pile inside.

It’s relatively empty, because it is a Wednesday evening after all.

Harry prefers it this way; feels less intimidating.

“I’ll get the first round of drinks in,” Zayn offers “Pints?”

“Please,” Niall smiles as he shuffles into the seat next to Harry.

It doesn’t help that he can feel the weight of Niall’s thigh pressed against his own.

“Lemonade for me,” Liam informs him.

Zayn nods his head once before heading up to the bartender.

“You not drinking?” Niall asks as he peels his worn jacket off.

His elbow brushes against the fabric of Harry’s shirt and he really does try not to hyperventilate.

He mentally slaps himself for acting like a teenage girl.

No offence to teenage girls.

“Not really my thing,” Liam tells him from across the small rectangular table.

“Don’t know how you do it man, I live for pints.”

“It’s good to know that you have a purpose in life,” Liam deadpans but then he cracks a smile.

Niall chuckles “Why have money or fame when beer exists eh?”

“Alcoholic much?” Harry quips half confidently; he’s a bundle of nerves.

“Rude much?” Niall jabs his elbow into Harry’s left set of ribs, but he does it with a smirk.

“You’re just jealous of my healthy liver.”

Seriously Harry? Healthy liver?

“You got me,” Niall remarks.

Louis pulls a face, something resembling a look of constipation.

Harry digs the small heel of his boot into the other boy’s shin.

“Fucktard,” Louis mutters under his breath. His sulk fades when Zayn places their drinks on the table.

He settles down next to Liam, his arm immediately resting behind the other boy’s head.

Harry watches Liam stiffen before relaxing, as if remembering that this is something he’s allowed to do now.

“So tell us Niall, how are you enjoying the new job?” Zayn’s the first to start up a conversation.

“Don’t feel like you have to answer that Niall,” Louis bosses before Niall has the chance to respond “Forget about work.”

Niall takes a sip of his pint.

“Thanks Lou, but I don’t mind.”

And when did Niall start calling Louis, Lou?

“It’s pretty much like I expected it to be,” Niall tells them.

“So insanely boring then?” Liam suggests.

Niall shrugs his shoulders “It’s only temporary, and I’ll take all the experience I can get.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s boring as hell,” Harry sighs.

Niall’s blue eyes glance at him.

“It’s not all that bad; my neighbouring colleague is a real nice guy.”

“Harry? Nice? Please,” Louis insults dramatically.

“Because you’re forever the angel Lou,” Zayn snorts.

“You’re one to talk, Mr I work on the ninth floor and all my work is top secret.”

Harry zones out some point throughout the bantering bicker.

He focuses on the beer in front on him, keeps his hands tightly around the pint glass.

“Are they always like this?” He notices that Niall has leaned into him to ask the question.

Harry’s grip gets a little tighter.

“Pretty much,” He murmurs looking up at his two friends ‘arguing’ whilst Liam sits stuck in the middle.

“I’m guessing you’re the Saint of the group, despite Louis’s claims over that role.”

 Is that how Niall sees him?

“Saint Harry,” Niall whispers.

“Please _don’t_ call me that.”

Niall bites his pink lip to contain his laughter.

“Never seen a saint with tattoos,”

Harry looks down to where the swallows are exposed beneath his prominent collar bones.

“That’s because I’m _not_ a saint.”

“You got any more?” Niall nods down at the tat.

“Yeah.”

Harry tells himself that the look of intrigue in Niall’s eyes is not something to get all hot and bothered over.

“What are you two whispering about?”

Harry wants to ignore Louis but it’s _Louis._

“Stuff.”

“Stuff eh? Like perhaps how it’s your turn to get in another round Haz.”

Harry rolls his eyes but heads up to the bar anyway.

He orders another round of pints and lemonade for Liam even though he’s only halfway through his first.

He watches the table from where he’s standing.

Niall’s finishing off his beer.

He catches Harry’s eye and gives him a small smile over the rim of the glass.

“Your order,” The bartender gives him a light tap on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” He hands over a twenty, waits for his change and then slowly shuffles back over to the rest of them.

“More pints? I want tequila!”

“Lou we have work tomorrow,” Liam scolds.

“All the more reason to get pissed Payno.”

“It’ll take more than a few pints to get me hammered,” Niall smiles nonchalantly.

“I accept that challenge,” Louis sticks out his hand for Niall to shake.

“No, no challenges,” Liam tells them both, batting Louis’s hand away.

“You’re no fun,” Louis pouts.

“Yeah and neither are you when you’re hung over,” Harry points out.

“You two are bossier than Eleanor.”

He grabs at his drink anyway.

“Who’s Eleanor?” Niall asks.

“My girlfriend,” Louis states as if it’s the most obvious thing ever, only Niall’s new so it’s not.

“You have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh no, it’s just that I thought you were, you know…” His blue eyes flash over to Liam and Zayn.

It takes a minute for Louis to get it “Gay? You thought I was gay?”

“Well can you blame him?” Harry remarks.

Louis lets out something that resembles a giggle.

“I guess I do hang out with these three queens, but nope, as flamboyant as I may be, this guy likes pussay.”

“You did not just say that,” Harry groans.

“And for the record I’m bi,” Liam corrects, it’s almost a little shocking to hear him say it out loud for the first time.

“Wait three? You’re into guys?” Niall’s question is directed at Harry.

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

_Huh?_

“Does that bother you?” Harry asks although he’s pretty sure it doesn’t because Niall wasn’t anti Liam and Zayn.

“No way, I just didn’t realise. It’s not that easy to tell with you.”

“I think the skin tight jeans are a pretty good give away,” Louis grumbles as he downs the rest of his second pint.

Harry tries to flick at Louis’s head but he ducks out of reach.

“Are you seeing somebody Niall?” Zayn speaks up.

The silence before he answers is almost mind numbing.

_Please say no. Please say no._

“Yes.”

Harry’s heart sinks.

“I’m engaged actually.”

And _oh._

He shouldn’t be surprised, Niall is beautiful after all.

“Congratulations,” Liam smiles, but Harry can see the pity in all of his friend’s eyes.

Especially Louis who looks like he might burst into tears.

“Ta mate.”

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Harry manages to get out.

“A girl from back home, name’s Barbara.”

“So you guys decided to move out here to the big city,” It’s Zayn who’s asking.

 “Well no, just me, until the wedding gets sorted out and stuff, like I said, it’s only temporary.”

The idea of tequila is ten times more appealing right about now.

“Sorry gents, but I’m in need of a smoke.”

“I’ll come with you,” Harry tells Zayn.

Zayn gives him an odd look but nods his head anyways.

“Harry here, take my jacket,” Niall holds out the fabric.

“What?”

“So you don’t freeze to death.”

“Oh right, yeah, thanks,” He takes it from him and then slides out once Niall stands to give him the space.

“Try not to miss me too much,” Zayn plants a small kiss on Liam’s cheek.

Liam rolls his eyes.

“Let’s go Haz.”

Harry casts a quick glance at Niall before he’s following Zayn out.

The jacket feels heavy in his hand and even when they’re outside in the brisk air he feels like he’d be foolish to put it on.

Zayn offers him a cigarette, and he even though he’s not too keen, he accepts it anyway, letting Zayn light it for him.

“You okay?”

“Me? Yeah I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be.”

“Because you just found out that blondie in there is taken.”

Harry shrugs, inhaling musty smoke into his lungs.

“Even if he wasn’t, it wouldn’t change the fact that he’s straight.”

“I used to think Liam was straight.”

“Guess you got lucky.”

“Guess I did.”

They smoke in silence for a little while.

“Are you going to put that thing on?” Zayn asks waving his fag at the jacket.

Harry shakes his head.

“It’s just a jacket.”

Zayn’s right.

“Oh for god sakes give it here,” Zayn snatches it from him before he throws it around Harry’s shoulders. He feels much warmer, but he doesn’t tell Zayn that.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I know you like this guy.”

“Honestly, It’s all good, just a stupid crush, I’ll get over it.”

“Sometimes it’s not that easy Haz.”

“Well gee, thanks for the support.”

Zayn pinches one of his cheeks.

“I’m just saying, if you ever want to talk about it, I’ll listen. I know what it’s like to want someone who doesn’t want you back.”

“Technically you have Liam now, so you did get what you wanted.”

“That’s not to say it was easy.”

“I’m happy for you guys though.”

“It’ll work out for you too,” His sympathetic smile turns into a smirk “Like Niall said, it’s only temporary.”

***

Harry decides that if he anything, he can at least be Niall’s friend.

He fits into the group incredibly well that it’s almost criminal.

Four weeks pass by and low and behold Harry feels like his ‘crush’ might be developing into actual feelings and having Niall beside him every day isn’t exactly helping.

It’s a Thursday, and both he and Harry work the lates.

Harry doesn’t know if it’s a gift or torture.

“I’m bored,” Niall whines from behind his desk. He pushes back from his computer and turns to face him.

“Work isn’t supposed to be fun Ni.”

“You sound like Liam,” Niall deadpans.

Harry glares at him over the divider “Low blow.”

Niall smirks triumphantly.

“Come with me to the break room? You can have you’re disgusting coffee just the way you like it.”

Harry looks at his watch. It’s six pm. They’re still at work for another ninety minutes.

That thought alone has him getting to his feet.

He doesn’t even try not to shamelessly stare at Niall’s arse as he follows him down the office.

Screw the Gods for this. Screw them for everything.

Harry sits whilst Niall boils the kettle.

His eyes feel sore from looking at his computer screen all day and his shoulders are hunching.

“Here you go, nasty, just how you like it.”       

“I think you meant delicious.”

“Nasty.”

“Why do late shifts exist?” Harry groans, sipping his coffee and then rubbing at his eyes.

“To piss off guys like us.”

“Well then they’re really doing quite a spectacular job.”

“It’s not all that bad, at least we’ve got each other,” Niall goes for sincere but laughs before the sentence is even finished.

“What are you up to this weekend?”

“Well, usually Barbara comes up to visit, but she’s otherwise occupied, so, nothing really.”

Harry tries not to wince at the sound of her name.

He prefers it when he can pretend that she’s not Niall’s fiancée.

“Want to do something?”

Niall looks at him over his coffee mug “Like what?”

“I don’t know anything.”

“The other lads too?”

Harry shakes his head “Lou’s finally meeting Eleanor’s parents.”

“What about Liam and Zayn?”

“Doing god knows what, god knows where.”

“I mean I’m not up for anything big.”

“We could always catch a film, and then hang at mine.”

Niall’s glum face perks up.

“You can finally show me all of your mystery tattoos.”

“Is that a yes then?”

“Of course it is you plonk, always nice to be hanging out with a mate.”

And even though Niall says _mate,_ all Harry can hear is _date, date, date._

***

Friday is fucking crazy as hell at work so Harry barely has time to speak to Niall.

His phone rings about every ten minutes, and his head is pounding so that by the time he gets home he has to lie in the dark for an hour.

His flat is a mess.

Harry’s the kind of guy who will allow it to accumulate up until a certain point and then do one big clean. And seeing as Niall is going to be entering his abode tomorrow, he’s going to have to suck it up, take some paracetamol, and get tidying.

With a glance around his bedroom, he realises that, sadly, there’s no reason for Niall to be coming in here so he leaves it in the state that it is.

Sometimes he’s lazy like that.

Sue him.

He’s mid flow when his mobile rings.

“Hey Lou.”

“I’m panicking.”

“What’s happened this time?” Harry sighs; it’s so typical of Louis to be the drama queen.

“I’m crapping myself over tomorrow, literally, I’m terrified,” Louis rambles at him.

“Just calm down,” Harry perches on the edge of his couch.

“I’m trying!”

“Well then try harder.”

“Great help you are.”

“You’ll be fine, I promise.”

“That’s exactly what Liam said.”

“Well then it must be true.”

Louis lets out a humph.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tidying,” Harry tells him as he looks around his small home.

“Finally, and I meant what are you doing this weekend?”

He doesn’t want to tell Louis about Niall because he’ll make it a big deal but then again he can’t not tell him.

“I have plans with Niall.”

Louis goes silent before “What _kind_ of plans?”

“Nothing special.”

“The whole being his friend thing working out then?”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?”

“Put the moves on him,” Louis instructs as if it’s completely acceptable.

“He’s engaged!”

“Yeah, to a girl he barely sees.”

“It’s called long distance Lou.”

“Bullshit is what it’s called; do you notice how he never brings up the wedding? Doesn’t seem like a guy who’s eager to get married if you ask me.”

Harry gulps; he can’t let Louis get his hopes up like this.

“Either way, he’s still straight.”

“Liam used to be straight,” And why does everyone keep using that as a reasonable argument?

“We’re mates; I’m not going for greedy.”

Harry knows that Louis is rolling his eyes.

“Look I need to go, but just, ask him about her or something, and then you’ll see that his fiancée isn’t all that big an obstacle as you’d like to think.”

The line goes dead and Harry reluctantly gets back to cleaning, trying his hardest not to think that Louis, goddamn Louis, might actually have a point.

 ***

He goes to bed late and as a result oversleeps which fucks the whole plan he had concocted for this morning.

Harry’s stuffing a banana down his throat with his hair still wet when there’s a knock at his door.

He shuffles over, jeans feeling extra tight over his slightly damp skin.

Niall looks like his beautiful self, Harry _almost_ swoons.

“Morning,” His blonde friend greets, shiny teeth on display.

Harry swallows the last of his banana down.

“Hey.”

“Late night?” Niall asks as Harry lets him in, one eyebrow raised.

_Something like that._

Harry offers up a sheepish smile.

Niall holds up a six pack.

“I know you suggested the cinema, but I figured we could just get shit faced instead.”

Harry laughs “It’s eleven am.”

“Your point being?”

Harry shrugs.

He’ll do anything Niall wants.

“Where can I put my snacks?”

“You brought your _own_ snacks?”

“I’d waste away if I didn’t.”

Harry gives him an incredulous look.

“Put them on the coffee table,” Harry gestures in its general direction.

“Great,” Niall grins before he looks pointedly at Harry “But I’m not sharing.”

“I was never under the impression that you were going to.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll think about it, but only because I like your hair.”

He pats Harry’s drying curls before he’s heading over to the couch.

Harry watches as Niall takes off his jacket and throw it over by the television.

“You don’t mind do you?”

Harry shakes his head.

He also wouldn’t mind if Niall’s other clothes followed.

“You coming mate or am I going to have to do this alone like a proper piss head?”

“Thought you Irish were immune to the effects of alcohol?”

Niall pats the space beside him.

“We all have our limits.”

He settles down next to Niall, his jeans feeling a little too snug for a drinking session.

Niall opens a can of Caffrey’s and passes it to him.

Of course the beer is Irish.

“So why the sudden change of plan?”

Because there _must_ be a reason for Niall wanting to get hammered at 11 am.

He leans back against the pillows behind him, waiting for Niall’s answer.

“No reason.”

Niall’s lying, it’s pretty evident.

Harry takes a sip of the ale.

“Liar.”

Blue eyes narrow at him.

“Am not.”

There’s a minute where they’re both silent.

“Okay maybe I am,” Niall reluctantly admits.

“Care to elaborate?”

“It’s Barbara.”

And oh.

Harry’s beginning to feel like an agony aunt.

“Well less Barbara and more the wedding.”

Harry hadn’t actually planned on taking Louis’s advice but it seems like Niall is about to dish the dirt anyway.

“You’re having second thoughts?”

Niall deliberates for a minute.

“Yeah,” He answers honestly.

And Harry thinks that maybe there is a God.

“I just think that perhaps it’s all too soon,” Niall sighs.

Harry watches him as he speaks.

“You are only twenty-four,” He agrees.

“I don’t know why I’m complaining, she’s a great girl.”

“And you love her?”

Niall stops mid sip.

“Er-”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I thought I did!” He defends “But now I’m not so sure.”

Harry can’t help but feel gleefully happy at this news.

He’ll accept his place in Hell.

“It’s just that things are different now, being away from her, it kind of makes me realise that I… like it.”

“Wow.”

“I know, I sound like a right dick.”

“Just a bit.”

Niall shoves his shoulder.

They chuckle for a bit.

“Want my advice?” Harry quizzes seriously.

“Go for it.”

“Talk to Barbara about this.”

“Maybe.”

 Niall throws himself back, downing some of his beer.

“Can we please get drunk now?”

***

They’re both pretty much as inebriated as each other.

So much for Niall’s hard head.

“Snack me,” Harry demands.

“Niall doesn’t share.”

“But my hair is curly.”

Niall bites down on a white chocolate biscuit.

“Pleeeeease,” Harry whines with a pout.

“Tattoos first, snack later,” Niall orders, a gleam in his eye.

Harry’s too drunk to argue; he ungracefully pulls off his t-shirt and throws it behind him.

“There, now gimme.”

“Wait, I wanna see them properly.”

He thinks Niall’s eyes are raking over him but then again he’s also seeing double.

Harry’s sofa is warm.

Niall’s hands are warmer.

_Wait._

“What are you-”

“I always thought that tattooed skin would feel different.”

Harry’s trying to focus on what Niall is saying but there are hands touching his left arm and collar bone.

“They look good on you.”

Harry’s eyes drift shut.

He’s sleepy.

“You look good,” Niall’s murmuring next to him.

Harry thinks he’s imagining it.

“Thanks,” He mumbles.

Then his lips are being pried open and a biscuit is being jammed down his throat.

Harry’s head lurches forward as he tries not to choke.

“What the fuck man?”

Niall is in hysterics next to him.

“I’m sharing,” he explains once he’s calmed down.

“You almost _killed_ me.”

Niall starts laughing again.

This time Harry joins him and they end up pressed between the coffee table and couch on the wooden floor.

Niall’s foot is digging into Harry’s shin.

His stomach hurts from laughing.

Niall frowns at him.

“Why is it so hot in here?”

“We’re drunk,” Harry states dumbly.

Niall’s cheeks do look very pink.

“Can’t you open a window?”

“But _I_ don’t feel too warm.”

“That’s because you’ve got half your kit off.”

Harry remembers that he’s shirtless.

“Oh yeah.”

Then Niall’s unbuttoning his plaid shirt and throwing it over Harry’s face.

“It’s only fair mate.”

Harry pulls the shirt from his eyes and Niall’s bare chest is on display.

If he wasn’t hot before, he is now.

Niall catches Harry’s gaze.

“S’not a problem right?”

Harry shakes his head but his eyes are still trained on the light chest hair that Niall has.

He’s got freckles peppering his shoulders and Harry wants to die.

Harry stares down at his hands.

“S’alright, you can look.”

“What?”

“I touched your tattoos.”

“Not the same,” Harry mumbles.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Niall smiles.

He puts this down to Niall being intoxicated.

He’s also confused as to whether or not the blonde is saying that it’s okay for Harry to touch him.

Niall belches loudly beside him.

“I’m hungry,” He groans.

“You just ate.”

“Meh, I need something substantial.”

“Like what?”

A hungry Niall often results in a string of curses.

“Pizza,” He says as if it’s the only possible answer.

Harry tries to roll his eyes.

“Hanging out with you is going to make me fat.”

Niall blows a raspberry.

“Where’s my mobile?”

“I don’t know, it’s _your_ mobile.”

Niall ignores Harry’s sass.

He pats his jeans down awkwardly.

“Got it! Now what do you want?”

“We’re not sharing?” Harry jokes.

Niall glares at him.

“Pepperoni,” Harry sulks.

Harry sniggers whilst Niall makes the order because he has to ask Harry three times for the exact address.

When he hangs up Niall knees Harry in his ribs.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get for being naughty.”

“I’m twenty three, not seven.”

“You could have fooled me.”

Harry flips him off.

Niall grabs at the finger and pulls it backwards.

Harry yelps and yanks it away.

“You’re so aggressive.”

“Maybe I just like touching you,” Niall smirks and that has Harry gulping audibly.

Then the blonde is laughing again.

Harry hates how Niall does that.

Harry hates how his crush won’t fuck off.

“I’d be careful if I were you Nialler, I’m like a ninja.”

That just has Niall laughing even harder, his shoulders shaking.

Harry ceases the opportunity to pinch Niall’s forearm.

“Fuck!”

“I warned you,” Harry tells him triumphantly.

Niall looks predatory and Harry knows what’s coming.

Bony fingers are attacking him, pinching at his exposed flesh and he curls his long legs up in an attempt to protect himself.

It’s useless because Niall just abuses his neck and shoulders so that the skin turns a light shade of pink.

“Okay! Okay!” Harry cries.

Niall gives a satisfied “Hmph.”

He returns to his sitting position, only this time he’s arm to arm with Harry.

“I would have preferred a time out.”

Niall turns his head to reply but then his blue eyes are staring directly into Harry’s green ones.

Harry watches as they flicker down his face, the orbs lingering on his mouth.

“Interesting,” Niall mumbles.

“What was that?” Harry asks, his own eyes enjoying the curve of Niall’s upper lip.

“Nothing,” He clears his throat, turning away from Harry’s gaze.

There’s a tension between them now.

Luckily the door is being knocked on just a minute later.

It’s probably the fastest delivery ever.

“I’ll get it,” Harry says as he uses the couch to help himself get to his feet.

He opens the door to find a blonde delivery girl.

He registers her surprise upon finding a half-naked man in front of her.

“That’ll be £15.99,” She manages to stammer out.

Harry takes the pizzas from her before realising that he hasn’t actually got any cash on him.

“Just a sec,” He smiles before he turns to Niall “Can you grab my wallet?”

Niall looks up at him from the floor.

“Where is it?”

“Kitchen counter.”

He returns his attention to the girl in front of him who appears to be desperately trying not to stare anywhere below his neck.

“How much did you say it was again?” Niall’s by his side suddenly.

The girl looks from Harry to Niall and then back at Harry again.

Harry thinks she might pass out.

“£15.99”

Niall removes a twenty.

“Here you go.”

She takes it from him gingerly before rustling in her fanny pack.

She’s so red that Harry takes pity upon her.

“It’s fine, keep the change.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

Then he’s shutting the door and they’re both howling.

“That was mean,” He breathes out “And also hilarious.”

“You’d think she’d never seen two shirtless blokes wanting pizza before,” Niall chuckles.

“Which reminds me,” Harry says, checking for his pepperoni and handing Niall the other box.

“This is so good,” Niall moans with his mouthful once they’re back on the couch.

Harry almost feels jealous.

It is pretty damn good though.

“Better than sex.”

Harry snorts.

“Of course you’d say that, you’re straight.”

He’d only meant it as a joke but Niall looks up at him with curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, eat your pizza.”

Niall wipes his mouth on his arm.

“You’re honestly saying that you’ve had sex better than this pizza?”

 “Calm down, it’s not like I’m saying I’ve had wanks better than this pizza.”

This should probably be a weird topic of conversation, but then again he’s best friends with Louis.

“Nothing wrong with a good wank,” Niall remarks.

Harry splutters on his current slice.

Laughter echoes through his apartment for the umpteenth time.

God he really likes Niall.

***

Harry calls Louis the following evening.

“So… How did it go?”

“Fine, you were right, they loved me, now spill the beans on your hot date,” Louis rushes out, excitement present within his voice.

“It wasn’t a date Lou.”

“Blah blah, did you ask him about the missus?”

“I didn’t have to,” Harry stretches out his bare legs in front of him.

“Tell me _everything_.”

Sometimes Louis is like a gossiping school girl.

“It’s not really my place to say.”

“Tease.”

Harry snorts.

Come on, I’m dying to know,” Louis pleads.

Harry yawns before revealing that “He’s having second thoughts about the wedding.”

“I knew it!”

Harry rolls his eyes.

He does it a lot when dealing with Louis.

“There’s more.”

Louis waits silently for further information.

“Niall doesn’t love her anymore, at least, that what he thinks.”

More silence.

“Fuck off,” Louis all but screams.

“Alright, bye.”

“Harry Edward Styles don’t you dare hang up on me.”

Harry doesn’t.

“Seriously, this is good for you.”

“Even if he does end things with her, he’s still attracted to girls,” Harry tells him.

“Niall’s the most open person ever to come out of Ireland, I’m sure he could get used to the change.”

“I’m not going to be the pervy gay friend.”

“Kind of already are Hazza, I’m always wiping up your drool when Niall’s around.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“God, this is Like Liam and Zayn all over again.”

“Where have those two been lately?”

“Don’t avoid the topic at hand here.”

“You brought them up!” Harry defends.

“To make a point.”

“Whatever,” Harry sulks.

“You’re the closest to Niall out of the lot of us, maybe if you told him how you feel he’d be interested.”

“No fucking way.”

“Well why not?”

“Because knowing Niall he’d probably laugh and think I was joking.”

“Reasoning with you is hard,” Louis sighs.

“Maybe I’m destined to be alone and harbouring feelings for Niall until the day I die.”

“Listen mate, you’re great at giving advice, but maybe it’s time you took some.”

“I’m not telling him Lou.”

“Then at least try to move on, when was the last time you even got laid?”

“Hey! I don’t ask you about when Eleanor last blew you.”

“Now that you mention it, just this morning actually.”

“Lou!”

And then Louis is doing what closely resembles a cackle before hanging up.

Harry rolls onto his stomach, groaning into the pillow beneath him.

His phone starts vibrating beside him.

He blindly answers it “Fuck off.”

“Charming.”

“Niall? Shit, er sorry, I thought you were Louis.”

Harry smacks his head on the arm of his couch.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“What? I’m not disappointed, not at all.”

It’s Niall’s laughter that tells Harry he was only messing with him.

“What’s up?” He asks to avoid any further embarrassment.

“I may or may not have broken up with Barbara last night.”

“What do you mean by may or may not have?”

“I mean I got home still pissed out of my nut and called her with your advice in mind,” Niall’s tone is accusing.

“I only suggested that you talk to her!”

“I don’t know what I was expecting; I bloody told her that I didn’t love her.”

“Are you disappointed?”

Niall’s quiet for a minute.

It’s a rarity.

“No,” He answers honestly “It’s just weird you know? Knowing that it’s really over.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Harry offers up but his heart is beating so fast because Niall is single and available and Harry wants him so much.

“I’ve already had my parents bombarding me with phone calls.”

“They’ll get used to it too.”

Niall chuckles

“Full of wisdom aren’t you?”

“That’s me.”

Niall sighs.

“You sure you’re good?” Harry asks sceptically.

“I feel bad, she cried, I hate it when girls cry.”

“Things will sort themselves out, you’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Niall sighs again.

Harry doesn’t want to end the call but he’s really tired.

“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” He asks, moving towards his bedroom.

“You’re going already?”

“Proper tired.”

He yawns to emphasise the fact.

“Fine, go and get your beauty sleep.”

Harry grins as he throws himself onto his bed.

“You think I’m beautiful?” He coos.

“In the worst kind of way,” Niall grumbles and then for the second time Harry hears the line go dead.

Only now he can’t sleep because what the hell does Niall even mean by that?

 ***

Louis is ill.

Harry wonders how someone can catch the flu miraculously overnight.

A coffee is slammed down onto his desk.

“Jesus.”

“Made it especially for you,” Niall says as he leans back against Harry’s desk.

“Did you spit in it?”

“No, but I can if you’d like?” Niall goes to reach for the mug.

Harry bats his hand away “I hate spitting.”

“That’s… understandable.”

Harry nods as he sips his coffee.

It’s not a strong as he likes but Niall’s made it so who cares.

“I went down to see Lou but he’s not there.”

“He’s sick.”

“Finally get admitted did he?” Niall jokes dryly.

“Nope,” Harry grins looking up at him “He’s got the flu.”

Niall reaches forward to prod one of his dimples.

Harry squirms under the touch.

He’s eye level with Niall’s crotch

He feels creepy for even registering that fact.

“What are you doing today?” Niall asks.

“Working,” Harry gestures to the desk in front on him.

Niall moves to poke his cheek again but Harry rolls back on his chair.

Niall gives him the victory.

“I meant afterwards you arse.”

Harry thinks about it for second.

 “I’m getting a new tattoo.”

Niall’s eyes widen marginally.

“Another one?”

Harry clicks his tongue.

“Do you want to come with?”

"To a tattoo parlour?"

“Nah, just the alleyway behind the office building, I’m pretty sure the homeless guy who tats me cleans his heroin needle,” Harry drawls sarcastically.

Niall glares at him.

Harry has to bite his lip to contain his laughter.

“So is that a yes or a no?”

“Yeah, I’ll come.”

Harry thinks of Niall doing the other kind of coming for a brief minute and flushes red.

“Cool,” He mumbles, gulping his now cooler coffee.

He can see Niall returning to his desk.

He’s answering a call when a scrunched up post it note is thrown onto his keyboard.

It reads ‘ _What are you getting done?’_

He turns to face Niall before mouthing ‘I’m busy’ whilst pointing to his head set.

Niall rolls his eyes before he’s taking a call of his own.

 ***

“Where did you say this place was again?”

“Not far now Nialler, not far.”

“Ta, that really sums it up.”

“Somebody’s grouchy today.”

“I want food,” Niall moans from beside him.

Harry stops mid step, he stuffs his hand into his coat pocket and pulls out a pack of mints.

He grabs Niall’s palm and smacks them into it.

Niall looks at what he’s received.

“I meant real food.”

“This is real food.”

“Fine, but we’re getting something to eat once you’re done.”

Harry beams internally at the prospect.

“Deal.”

He makes Niall walk quicker so that they’re not late.

It’s almost funny watching Niall struggle to keep up with Harry’s long strides.

It’s also extremely cute.

Niall gives a sigh of relief when Harry comes to a stop.

He plops a mint into his mouth and starts sucking viciously.

It’s only a small parlour but Harry’s been here at least ten times now.

Niall watches as a middle aged man with a skin head and beard comes over to greet him.

“Harry! You’re actually on time.”

The man turns to Niall “And you brought a friend.”

“Nigel this is Niall,” Harry introduces them but he’s already busy retrieving his tattoo design from his bag.

“Nice to meet you Niall,”

As mean as Nigel looks, he’s actually pretty friendly.

“Likewise.”

“Right, now show me what you’ve got,” Nigel stops by Harry’s side.

So does Niall.

Harry can feel the blonde peaking over his shoulder.

“Like it?”

“Yeah, are those ferns?”

“They are indeed,” Nigel sing songs pulling the design from Harry’s grasp “Now where do you want these?”

“Just above my hipbones.”

“It’s going to hurt like a bitch,” Nigel grins approvingly “You know the drill, shirt off while I go and draw this up.”

Harry nods his head and gestures for Niall to follow him.

“You can sit there,” He points to a small red chair “Just don’t touch anything, Nigel’s very antsy when it comes to his equipment.

Niall sticks out his tongue but does as he’s told.

Harry feels a little self-conscious when it comes to unbuttoning his shirt, because Niall is very much staring at him and very much sober.

“Any song preferences?”

“Wouldn’t mind a bit of Elvis,” Harry calls to him.

“Elvis?” Niall asks, eyebrows raised.

“He’s the King.”

Niall almost chokes on his mint.

Then Nigel comes back and things get underway.

***

It almost 8pm by the time they leave.

Harry has to leave his shirt untucked so that it doesn’t rub against the newly etched ink.

“Food!” Niall cheers.

“We’re still doing that?”

The thump he receives on his head indicates that, yes, they are still doing that.

“Fine! What are you in the mood for?”

“Chips.”

“Well that’s easy enough.”

“Know any good chippies round here?”

“Diana’s, it’s only a five minute walk.”

“Then what are we standing here for? Lead the way.”

There’s nobody waiting once they get there and Niall immediately orders a large portion of chips to take away.

“You not getting anything?” He asks Harry when Harry shakes his head at the woman behind the till.

“I’m not hungry.”

The look Niall gives him is one of pure horror.

“But you haven’t eaten since lunch.”

Harry shrugs.

“Your loss,” Niall tuts as he hands over a five pound note.

 Harry doesn’t say anything about the fact that Niall’s walking back with him to his apartment as opposed to going home.

“Seriously mate, I was not kidding, these chips are fucking amazing.”

Harry calculates his chances in his head before he takes the risk and pinches one.

Niall comes to halt.

Harry swallows the hot chip quickly.

“You son of a bitch.”

“You’re right, fucking amazing.”

Niall looks like he wants to kill.

It makes Harry laugh and then Niall is ramming a hand under Harry's coat and pressing into his sore flesh.

“Fuck!”

Harry winces at the pain.

“Don’t ever steal my food,” Niall warns but there’s a glint in his blue eyes.

Harry wants to smack the smug smirk from his face.

He wants to kiss it off more.

“One of these days I’m going to get you done for assault,” Harry huffs.

“Don’t be such a big baby.”

“Says the guy who just freaked out over one measly little chip.”

“Don’t even think about the chips.”

“Bite me,” Harry retorts petulantly.

“Not now Harold, we’re in public.”

***

“So what’s with the love of Elvis?” Niall asks once they’re back into the warmth of Harry’s apartment.

“Not a lot, listened to him growing up and he’s kind of stuck with me.”

“It was always Bon Jovi for me,” Niall smiles.

“He’s alright.”

“Alright? Man’s a legend.”

Harry pulls his knees to his chest, leaning against the arm rest behind him.

The band of his slacks digs into his hips.

He hisses at the pain before reaching to undo the button.

Niall doesn’t say anything about it.

“Can you play any instruments?” Harry asks once the pain has been relieved.

“The guitar, find it therapeutic.”

Harry nods his head.

“What about you?”

“Me? I’m bloody brilliant on the tambourine.”

Niall snorts but doesn’t make any move to injure him.

Harry looks at the clock on his wall.

It’s approaching nine thirty and Niall doesn’t seem to look as if he plans on going anywhere.

“Nialler?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

He looks over at Harry and smiles.

It doesn’t change the fact that he looks stressed.

“Sorry if I’ve been acting weird today.”

Harry shuffles over to him so that their thighs are pressed against each other.

“Is this about Barbara?”

 “Sort of,” Niall closes his eyes “You know how I said I just kind of fell out of love with her?”

“Yeah.”

“Well there’s more to it.”

Niall leans forward so that his elbows can rest against his knees.

“I’ve got feelings for somebody else.”

Harry can’t help but feel jealous.

“Oh,” Is all he can seem to come up with.

Niall looks up at him like he’s stupid.

“ _You_ , you idiot.”

Harry thinks he’s hearing things.

“Sorry what did you-”

He’s cut off by Niall pressing against him.

His lips meet Harry’s and suddenly his ears are ringing.

_You. You. You._

Harry goes slack beneath him, lets Niall kiss him with a hungry fervour.

His hands grip at Niall’s biceps.

Harry parts his mouth against Niall’s as he feels strong fingers pressing at his jaw.

Niall pants into him and Harry swallows the air down.

He licks into Niall’s mouth until it gasps open.

Harry hadn’t been expecting this, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t go with it.

Niall’s hands come into contact with the toned flesh of Harry’s stomach.

The light touches over his healing tattoo cause him to bite down onto Niall’s lower lip.

“Shit!” Niall yelps pulling away.

“Sorry,” Harry apologises frantically, embarrassment flooding through his system.

Niall lets out a breathy chuckle that Harry can feel seeing as he’s still sat on him.

“It’s my fault, I forgot about your tattoo.”

There’s an awkward silence.

“So…” Harry begins “That was-”

“Completely inappropriate,” Niall blurts out “Fuck, I’m so sorry about that, assuming that you’d be into it because you’re gay,” he’s never seen Niall this frantic.

Niall makes to move but Harry grasps his thighs to keep him grounded.

“You like me?”

It’s Niall’s turn to flush red.

“Yeah, I do.”

Harry thinks he’s about to pass out.

“I don’t get it, I thought you were straight.”

“So did I, this is your entire fault,” Niall blames.

Harry scoffs.

“I didn’t sprinkle gay dust on you.”

“No! But you’re really fucking handsome, your tattoos are hot and your personality is just very enjoyable even though your sarcasm is dreadful.”

“Thanks?”

“Shut up you prat. Just put me out of my misery already and tell me to go home.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because this has been an absolute train wreck, what was I even thinking?”

“That perhaps I like you too?”

Niall’s shoulders slump.

 “You were right.”

Niall’s eyes grow wide.

“You were fucking with me?”

He’s too close for Harry to avoid the flick to the cheekbone he gets.

 “Just a tad.”

“This still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t share food.”

Harry accepts it.

He’ll take what he can get.

“How about we share my bed instead?”

Niall cringes.

“Too soon?” Harry asks.

“No, no,” Niall grins “Just too corny.”

Harry breaks out into laughter and Niall may or may not spend the night finding out if tattooed skin feels any different on his tongue.

***

It’s not the perfect scenario.

Harry knows that Niall won’t be working with him forever but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s definitely going to be keeping the blonde around.

Probably until he dies.

Because life's a whole lot better when you don't always have to live it solo.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Narrywillbethedeathofme if you want to submit prompts :)


End file.
